


Bedtimes Stories

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Drabble, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Trans My Unit | Avatar (Fire Emblem: Fates)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Can I have just one more, Mama? Please?”





	Bedtimes Stories

“Can I have just one more, Mama? Please?”

Qamra sighed softly as Kana did his best to conceal a yawn beneath his blanket.

“Kana, sweetie, it’s very late and you need to sleep.”

“But I’m not tired at all!” He insisted, sitting up in his bed. Qamra bit her lip, lost in thought.

“Alright, but don’t tell your father.” She agreed, turning to a new page in her well-worn book of fairy tales as Kana leant back and snuggled down under the covers, hiding another yawn as he did so.

“Once upon a time, in a land far, far away…”


End file.
